Numerous social platforms currently exist. Social platforms, for example, enable people to interact, such as create, share, exchange and comment on contents among members or users in virtual communities. There are different types of social platforms. Such social platforms, for example, may include collaborative projects, blogs, social networking, professional networking, as well as others. Members of conventional social platforms have established accounts. A member controls the contents of his/her account.
We have discovered that social platforms may be a vehicle for effectively developing and depicting scenarios. The scenarios may be used to simulate situations to understand causes and effects, facilitating decision making. However, conventional social platforms lack a framework to create fictitious characters and content controlled by a member to develop and depict scenarios. This may inhibit the ability to effectively communicate situations and subsequently affecting sound decision making.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and tools for character and associated content creation in social platforms.